Godric London
Is a Moderator for Roleplaycraft (Among several other servers) who joined the server on September 9th 2012. Currently known as the King of Malastare and Grand Paladin/Highlord of the Brotherhood of the Holy Axe. Godric is best known for his sense of honour and justice and for being a professional builder, who was once a member of the build team 'Creative-Node'. Godric was the first player to ever be inducted into modhood with just 58 days of playtime under his belt, before his days as a mod, only players who have been on the server a minimum of 5 months were made into mods. Godric roleplays as a Dwarf Paladin and King and is known for his particular Dwarf accent while roleplaying. Early days in Roleplaycraft Godric came to the land Dansylvania and set up a Tavern in the far, cold west of the realm, almost immediately his Tavern became known server wide as the RP hotspot of the map and tens of players flocked there every day just to share in the experience, and quite a few ended up moving there too. After several people had settled around him, Godric turned the surrounding area into the town called Mercy which was known throughout all the lands as the Tavern with the best brews in the realm. In early October, Godric thought to celebrate his success by throwing a massive festival which he named 'Brewfest', which lasted for a whole 3 days. Time passed and Godric became known all across the server, on his 58th day, 2 days before he would receive Nobility, the owner of the server, TD808, propositioned Godric to joined the staffers as their latest mod. =The Time of Kingdoms and Caldor= As the new map ushered in, so did requests from all four Kings, xZombieMike, FaintingHope, Quantitas and even TD808 himself, Godric decided to join the court of Ankh Morpork, TD808's Kingdom, after a few days passed, he realized that Quantitas planned to abandon his throne in Malastare for it had become the poorest Kingdom, quickly rushing to his side, Godric attempted to rouse Quantitas and cheer him up, offering new ideas and plans on the future of Malastare, but to no avail, Quantitas decided to adjudicate his throne to Godric, who had seemed eager to help. Godric agreed to take the throne as the new King of Malastare and in just a short time he turned Malastare from the poorest Kingdom, into the richest. Current day Godric spends his days monitoring the server and his Kingdom, keeping the evils of the lands at bay, and punishing the wicked, he resides in Denshir, the capitol city of Malastare. He spends most of his time on Teamspeak when not on the server, although he is usually in the staff channels Trivia *Godric is especially fond of Axes and holds with him the strongest known Axe in the server Redemption *Godric was trained under all 4 Admins at once and off-hand by Dragorn21 *Godric was the first player to ever become a moderator without having a playtime of 5 months. *Although Godric trusts very few, he is kind to all *Godric has a love of Paladins *Godric has a love for Roleplay and an undying loyalty to Roleplaycraft and its peoples * Also known for his 2 inch chode <--- lol